After winning a Quidditch match
by Lily II
Summary: *missing moment from A Blooming Flower* Gryffindor has just won another Quidditch match. Fred Weasley is acting stupid. Emma Creevey falls for James Potter-literally...


**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated A Blooming Flower for a while. I'm kind of stuck for inspiration at present. But I'll update it as soon as I know what the heck is happening next! Meanwhile, here is a one-shot I've been wanting to write for a while. It's a missing moment from ABF, set during the party after the Quidditch match in fifth year. I hope you like it! And if anyone wants to see any more missing moments, tell me and I'll do my best to write them.**

* * *

Emma Creevey threaded her way through the crowds of people in the Gryffindor common-room, heading for the food-laden table over at the side. Gryffindor had just beaten Slytherin in the Quidditch Cup for the third year in a row, and the celebratory party was in full swing. She picked up a plate, filled it, grabbed a Butterbeer, and turned to head back to where Rose and Lucy were sitting.

As she passed the chairs grouped around the fireplace, she paused a moment to watch Fred, who was standing on a table, demonstrate the finer arts of using a Beater's bat. He was using his wand for the purpose of the demonstration, and Emma smiled to herself. Judging by the erratic waving and the random sparks shooting out, he had consumed somewhat more Butterbeer than usual.

She had just started walking again when Fred gave a particularly wild swing, lost his balance, and fell, knocking Emma over. She landed on the sofa, spilling her food and Butterbeer all over the unfortunate person she had landed on.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped, jumping to her feet.

James Potter looked up at her, grinning. "That's all right. It was Fred's fault, the idiot. Here…"

He pulled his wand out of his pocket and waved it. Emma's food soared back onto her plate, unharmed.

"Thanks."

James looked ruefully at the Butterbeer splashed across the cushions, and then at the now almost empty bottle in her hand. "I'm afraid that's past saving, though. Let me get you another."

"No, really, it's all right," Emma protested, but James wasn't listening.

He sat her down firmly on the couch, and began making his way towards the table. Emma shrugged, and looked around. Fred had stood up again somehow, and was now trying to discuss the game with Annie Wood. But she was talking with Molly Weasley, and determinedly ignoring Fred.

James came back, carrying two Butterbeers and a plate of food. He sat down on the couch next to Emma, and handed her a bottle.

"Thank you."

James started eating, watching Roxy, who was attempting to get her brother's attention for something. Emma, after a brief moment of wondering whether Rose and Lucy would mind if she didn't return just yet, began to eat as well. Suddenly, she frowned slightly. There was a vague scent in the air that seemed…familiar…

It was the faint woodsy smell that she'd smelled in her Amortentia.

Where was it coming from? There were lots of people around, but none of them were really very close for her to be able to smell them. Except for one.

Emma turned and looked at James, who was still eating. He brushed his hair out of his eyes as he ate, an unconscious gesture which Emma had noticed him doing before. She smiled.

Just then, James looked up. "What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked worriedly, seeing the way she was studying him.

Emma jumped slightly. "No—no, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Er—Potions class." Emma squirmed inwardly. Way to sound interesting, she told herself.

James chuckled. "Odd thing to be thinking about in the middle of a party."

"Yeah, I guess. Never mind." She laughed slightly, hoping he wouldn't ask her why she'd been thinking about Potions.

"So what was your favourite part of the game?" James asked, shoving a piece of cake into his mouth.

Emma relaxed. "Um, you mean other than all the awesome goals you scored?"

Then she squirmed inside again. Yeah, that totally didn't sound as though she was trying to flirt with him.

James grinned. "Well, I admit that I probably am the best player on the field…"

Emma frowned at him. "Sorry, but did I just hear you comparing yourself to Rose? Because she is by far the best Chaser I have ever seen."

"What?" James protested. "I'm insulted. Comparing me to a girl…"

He huffed, and stared into the fire.

"I was joking, you know," Emma said nervously.

James looked at her, and grinned again. "Of course you were. No one's even comparable to the great James Potter."

As Emma laughed, she smiled slightly inside. She really liked the way James's face lit up when he smiled. Maybe there was a reason she'd smelled him in her Amortentia…


End file.
